Miracle City: eX Visitors
by Amorrark
Summary: 4 teens have arrived in Miracle City. 1 an idiot, 1 super smart, 1 beautiful & deadly and 1 mysterious. seeking the help of Manny Rivera or El tigre and Frida Suarez to destroy this man of pure evil and fear.T languare, violent & action. summary is bad
1. Chapter 1

_Hey everyone, I'm back and I'm re-typing "Visitors of Miracle City" that's why the chapter explains __remixed.__ So yeah everything in here is going to changed._

_Now….lets begin thee remixed adventure._

Visitors of Miracle City _Remixed_

Chapter 1

Their Arrival

In thee Great Basin Desert, a top Secret military base, Area 75, sector 9, Location 5 was located. A group of teen we on the outside of the base, about 2 miles away from the entrance. One was searching for a building with high tech binoculars inside the base. He found what he was looking for and reported back to group.

"Listen up everyone, Thee target we're looking for is in high security, this should be easy but we must make this quick. We have to get out of there in less than 20 minutes or they'll have reinforcements. And we need to go by our code names or otherwise, they'll figure out who we are. Time to set our timers…..now!" One of the figures in the group said then vanishing in thin air.

The group of people he talked to were still there. One of them was median length, about 5'10. Pale yet abit tanned skin, dressed in a black coat with black combat boots, black pants. Slim on the waist, loose bellow the knees with two gun holster belts slinging on his waist and red coat collar with a symbol on his back with blue eyes and spiked red hair. Next was a guy light skinned, about 17, about 6'1, dressed in Harley Davidson boots with steel toe tipped, black cargo pants with 2 holsters on his thigh holding 2 golden desert eagles with a berretta on his back with one handle curved blade on his back being held up with the rifle holster. He wore a customized red trench coat a sleeve ripped off on his right arm but wore a fingerless leather black glove on his right hand. Next to him was a lightened skinned girl, looked about 17 as well. She wore a torso less violet jacket, black pants with redness black boots with iron front and back solos. She has 4 belts on her waist. 2 belts holding customized, handcrafted, 9 inch, 15 mm handguns on each belt. With 4 knives on thee other 2 belts and under her sleeves were wrist blades.

"I need you two to cover me. I need to find and cover _Fallen_, _Hawkeyes_, get your rifle and run to that towel and take watch. Cover _Rose thorns_"

"Got it _Techno_" Hawkeyes replied back then running at super speeds to the tower without any soldiers or guards noticing him.

"Okay Techno, you got my stealth belt?" The girl asked Techno.

"Right here _Rose thorns_, your stealth belt. I modified it the timer on it. So it can go from its original time limit two minutes and 45 seconds to now two hours tops. Now lets go" Techno said tossing the belt to her then running towards the base with a black portal suddenly opening in front of him and running straight into it.

_Rose thorns_ ran towards the base then disappeared before anyone could see her. _Red one_ reappeared into the base next to the building where they're target is located.

"I have found where they're holding our target. I repeat I have found where they're holding our target" he said when spoken into his wrist communicator.

_Red one _ran into the building

A portal opened next to _Fallen_. _Techno_ walked out. Seeing_ Fallen_ was hugging the wall to hide himself from passing guards. Seeing he was also next to the door to enter the building. Techno was about to open the door seeing it had a level 17 finger scanner, eye scanner, code locked. Techno sighed then proceeded to override it. It only took him 30 seconds then opened the door to the building. They both walked in and saw a huge data computer with touch screen holographic screenings to the side. One with names, another with dates, numbers, locations.

"Okay _Fallen_, I'll start searching the data bases of the computer. I need you to guard the door. Contact _Hawkeyes_. We need to know how he's doing. I'm going to start looking for him. I'll try to find information about your brother as well. Knowing they know where he is." _Techno_ proceeded to search the data bases. Then _Fallen_ was called by Hawkeyes on his wrist commentator.

"Sir, you don't have much time!!! A few guards have been alerted of your whereabouts in the base! They've already sent waves plenty of guards to your location to kill you!! You need to get out of there right!! I'll try to by you sometime to escape but I'm sure if I-." Hawkeyes was disconnected. Before finishing talking.

"Damn! They're jamming our commutation signals. _Techno_! You better hurry with that before they break through that door!" _Fallen_ order _Techno_ while he still searching.

"Okay I found our guy. He's located in…Miracle City, Mexico? Wait hold on! There are more heroes there that are related to him. I found more info about him hold on." _Techno_ was about to insert a USB flash drive to download everything but suddenly, more data appear. He saw Data of him and everyone.

"How'd they get info about us? There's info about me….our team…..I'm going to download this then delete this sir." _Techno_ was downloading then something popped up on the second monitor on the side of the computer. "I can't believe they have data about him. Or even the twins….no wonder they're the most secret base. They're expects on getting what they need." _Techno_ finished downloading then shut down the super computer and _Fallen _aiming his gun at the door.

"_Techno_, I suggest you get your guns out right now because they-" _Fallen_ was cut of by the door being blown off and flying towards him.

_Fallen_ did a full 360 degree kick to deflect the door from hitting him. When turning to the front from kicking, he drew his gun which was a duel barrel revolver. He aims its and fires taking out 6 guards then firing again and again taking out all the guards then running out the door with _Techno_ joining him.

While they were running, they had more guards running after them. _Hawkeyes_ was still in the tower where snipers were. He was taking out every person out until another alarm went off in the base catching everyone attention. They guards run towards the alarm while _Fallen_ and _Techno_ were still running then being joined by _Hawkeyes_. After running out of the base. _Rose_ _thorns_ appear in front of them. _Techno_ snaps his fingers, blades surrounding them then being fired at the base to lose them. The team reaches a desert dune; they dove in it then and uncovered 4 motorcycles with a desert camouflage cover sheets hiding them. One was a dark deep blue and purple ninja bike. Side flaming black low rider, red and blue Sapphire fire side flame sports bike with a deep evil purple cruiser cycle. They all hope onto their rides and drive off then a helicopter flies after them.

"Okay this is some real bullshit!! I'm ending this NOW!!" _Fallen_ yelled then spinned around, driving backwards, drawing his gun and firing one time blowing the copter out of the sky then turning back around and speeding off.

After hours of driving, non stop from the US to Miracle City. All four of them. On the outskirts of the city. Over looking the city as it night lights brighten the darken skies.

One of teenagers was watching the city with his motorcycle parked behind him with Techno behind him as well. As for the rest his team, they slept on their bikes.

"Miracle City. Thee known city of a spicy cess pool of crime and villainy. Hard to believe they're name is called Miracle City when one rarely happens to a pitiful city. Axel, Get over here." Michael called Axel who was half asleep on his bike.

"How about you cut the narrative shit okay? Then get some sleep. Why can't we just rest for few seconds. Like how about 7890 seconds? Hmm?" Axel suggested, hoping Michael would do it.

"Axel……I know that's and two hours, ten minutes and 90 seconds. Now let's get going. _**Now**_"

"Goddamn it!! Fine you win. I'll get Dante and Mary." Axel hops off his bike and searches for the two. "I can't find them Michael. Too bad! So Sad! Now lets get some sleep" Axel was about to go back to sleep when Michael pulled out his revolver and fire it rapidly, emptying the bullet chamber.

"ALRIGHT we're coming" Dante yelled coming from behind a rock

"God Michael! what's your problem!? We're just trying to sleep. I mean, we did drive hours and miles from the U.S without any stops." Mary told Michael still sleepy.

"Come on get on your motorcycles, we're leaving right now into the city to find that kid" Michael said coldly then hoping onto his bike, starting it and speeding into the city with Axel yelling at him.

"I know we have to leave but its 1:50 in the morning you may not think that's late but we're tire from traveling all day. Axel yelled, far behind Michael

Michael's team start their motorcycles then race after their leader quickly then sonly catching up with him

"Hey Michael, why do we need this kid's help anyways? I mean, we've seen you fight _**him**_ before. We know you can take him. You've done better with our help. Until we screwed up and failed you. Causing you ending up with those 3 scars on your face" Dante said to Michael as he was focused on the road

"Dante….only 1 of these scars are from _**him**_. The rest are from something else…you should know that by now." Michael said coldly then speeding past everyone and into the city leaving everyone in his bike dust.

When entering the city, Michael past many buildings then drove past the city bank when thee walls suddenly exploded, throwing Michael abit out of control of his motorcycle and nearly crashing but gained back control and pulled over 4 buildings away from incident with smoke forming from the explosion. Out walked out a skeleton dressed a in a black dress with red outlining, coated with mini-skulls and bones with a red sombrero. Eyes blacken with red dots as pupils, wielding a golden mystic guitar. As it walked out, a boy dressed in a tiger suits lunges from out of the building and tackles it. The skeleton kicks the tiger boy off of itself but the tiger boy shoots it hand with its claws extended and graps the skeleton's head ripping it off its head with the body collapsing.

"Ha ha! told you Santanna. I'll never loose to the likes of you" The tiger boy said then placed his hand on his belt buckle and was about to spin it when something blasted him in the back and literally into a wall. leaving his body imprinted in the bricks then falling out and being unconscious. michael was about to walk into the battle when he saw a girl run towards his side. She had big red Goggles. She wore a white shirt with a red Overall type skirt. On her arms were spike wristbands and gray and silver boots.

"Manny? Are you ok?" the blue headed girl asked which her voice sounding concerned.

"What the hell is she doing? She should be running but instead she's……she's _helping_ him" Michael said in sympathy as he saw the girl helping the boy, as he watched, an image flashed in his mind of a girl reaching out towards him with a heavenly bright light in the background, making it hard to see her face. Michael zones back in and he saw the Skeleton's body rise behind her.

It was raised its arms up with its guitar in its hand. Michael stood there, watching as it was about to bring its weapon down on the girl. She finally realized that Santanna's body was behind her. She gasped and closed her eyes when it brought its weapon down. No sooner did Michael teleport from where he was to instantly in front of the weapon's path. Michael countered its hit with his blade. The clash over his face then pushing off the instrument weapon off of his own.

"Back away you filthy unholy retched dead being before I sent you back where you came from." The way Michael said it made the girl look at Michael awed.

She stared at Michael, seeing he was wearing a custom made sapphire blue trench coat, silver tipped, hand crafted brown 3 strap buckled boots, a belt holding his a sword's sheath on the outside of his coat. Seeing his face. He looked about 18 years old. Around 5'12, Had 3 scars on his face. 2 forming an X on his forehead and a scar on his left eye. Strangely, his left eye was blood red yet his other eye was brown, his hair was dark black, short, the sun light reflecting off it and it sticking out from all directions but looked flat.

She was about run when she tripped on the skeleton's head and kicked it. The body grapped its head and placed upon its shoulders then twisted it, making cracking sounds.

"Ahhhh…much better. Now that I can talk once again, Now give me Manny and Frida then after that…….._you better run before I catch you and skin you alive and feed your body to the rats you insolent boy ._" Santanna spoke very sharply but Michael didn't even flinch. Let alone blink or his heart rate speed up.

"I don't fear you. I don't fear anyone…I don't fear _**anything**_……I've seen death so many times where no man should experience the pain I've suffered….but enough talk. you don't need to know for where you're going." Michael readies his weapon again then sets his stance in a samurai pose.

He closes his eyes then he reopens them, the surroundings in black and white but Santanna was normal. He was focused on her then in a blink of an eye, Michael appeared on the other side of Santanna with the sound of a slash, his blade in his hand behind him. He slid his sword into its sheath, slowly sliding it in then he reached the handle, it was an inch from shutting then he slammed it shut, causing 5 lines to form on her and thee guitar. The guitar split in 2 then she split in 4 pieces.

Michael places his weapon to his side and turns around seeing, the girl, remembering her from the data bank at the secret government base.

"Your name is Frida Suarez? Am I not mistaken?" Michael asked in a regular voice. Walking to her while she held Manny who was still unconscious in her arms.

"Yes…you are right…but who are you? And why did you save me?" Frida questioned Michael, worried to get answer ask it may be her last words.

"Good. My name is Michael Primas. I'm from Houston Texas and I didn't save you. I saved mister Manny Rivera. Alter-ego El tigre." Michael spoke in stern tone and kneeling down towards her.

Michael was about to speak when Dante spoke out loud all pissed off.

"Damn it Michael!!! We're apostle to a low profile here dumb fuck!!! I don't want to have the F.E.D's, government officers on our asses then ditchin the city having you know who after us!!" Dante yelled out Michael so angry like, that his face turned red.

Dante continued to curse out Michael as he stood up. Michael turned around and took a step towards Dante and he immediately shut up then Michael flashed in front of him and lifted him off the ground by his neck with one hand.

"Dante….shut the hell up before I jam my blade into your heart, use my gun to blow large 12 holes in your body with my gun. Now…._**shut up**_." Michael tighten his grip on him then he released Dante. Falling to the ground and catching his breath as quick as possible before Michael grapped him again.

"Axel, check on Manny. See if he's good or not." Michael ordered Axel but in a better tone.

"Yes stir! Right away sir!" Axel yelled out loud and walked over to Manny.

He took Manny away from Frida and examined his wound on his back then open his eye lids up to see his pupils.

"he'll be waking up in….5…4…3…2…" as soon as Axel reached 1, Manny's eye quickly open and sprang up from the ground and gasping for air. "Whoa whoa whoa kid, take it easy. You're alright. The tissue looks damage on you back.

Going into spinal core with the recoil of the blast hitting your thoracic then a number done on your Lumbar. Logically, you're alright but you're shock absorbers didn't even react to the hit but you're Intervertebral Disc and your suit took some of the blast so you'll be fine"  
This way: damage, it goes down affecting all your spinal cord, the recoil from the impact affected your thoracic diaphragm and lumbar vertebrae. Surprisingly, despite the shock absorbers didn't work, your Intervertebral Discs absorbed the impact better than expected thanks to your suit, so you will be okay."" Axel spoke too technical, no one but Michael understood what he said.

"Translations. You had a number done on your spine but the suit took in most of the blast so you're good for now" Michael spoke with his arms crossed and he seemed quietly annoyed.

"So….you're the all might and powerful El Tigre huh? I assumed you would be….abit older. But I guess we can't always assume things until you get to know what you're thinking of the person." Michael throws his arms down and faces Manny.

"Listen kid. Before I explain anything first, me and my team need a place to stay. So can you offer us a place to for a few nights?" Michael asked Manny still facing him.

"Umm….yeah….sure but first I need to know. Who are you and what happened to Santanna?"

Michael sighed in annoyance and rubbed his eyes lids with his right hand them he spoke to answer the questions Manny ask.

"My name is Michael Primas, I'm Houston Texas and I've been tracking down a man. Next to me are my teammates. Dante Samuels, Marian Roseanne or Mary Rose for short and Axel Flammarion. We call him that because we don't know his real name. He doesn't trust us enough to tell us his full name and the fact to tell us anything about him. He's mostly unknown towards us and I like that about him. Never put to much trust in a person because they can always stab you in the back. And about Santanna, I killed that thing so you're all safe blab la They're that's all you need to know for now. Now, do you have a place for us to stay for awhile?" Michael quickly explained to Manny

"Well my dad and Grandpapai are out of town for a few days and Frida's parents are out as until tomorrow. And her sisters in college sooooo……yall can stay at my place for now and if you scare the hell out of chief Suarez like how you scared what's his name over there, then yall stay at Frida's place" Manny got up and was about to swing off from firing his grappling hand when Michael stopped him.

"Just get on our bikes. It'll be lot more easily going with us of instead of following you. Just tell Axel the coordinates or addresses of your house and we'll be on our way." Michael told Manny.

Manny told Axle the address of his home then got on with Mary and Frida ridding with Michael. As soon as they got onto the vehicle, they rode straight off towards Manny's place.

About half way through the drive, Michael had the feeling he was being watched through the shadows of the night and he speeded onwards towards the house of Manny Rivera But far away, hidden in the shadows, three figures watched as the six drove towards the building,

"Sooooo…when can we attack them?! I'm ready right now. And so is my sister!" one of them hissed, sounding crazy as he wanted to attack.

"Yeeeessssss…..we're ready to attack sir……please lets attacks now! I want to drink their blood and force the others watch as I do so!!" A female voice yelled, sounding insanely.

"Calm down you two before I kill you myself. We'll attack them soon…but for now. Let's let them think they're safe. And when they think they're finally…we head in. but first, we need to make our plan." The middle one talked and held them back as he soon laughs insanely as his laugh echoes throughout the city. Frida hears his laugh, sending chills up her spine.

The six finally reach their destination, which was Manny's house. Everyone gets off their bike and stare at Manny's place.

"Nice place Manny…….the house on top of the building your place?" everyone but Michael asked who were impressed.

"Let's get inside already." Michael places his hands on Manny and Frida's shoulder and teleports into Manny's living room.

Michael lets go of their shoulders and walks over to Manny's couch and drops right on it. While Manny and Frida are still impressed on what just happened.

"Did….did we just teleport. Into my house?!" Manny yelled still amazed then Frida saw a black hole open on Manny's house wall.

Axel, Dante and Marry walk out of the black hole and Dante and Marry sit with Michael but Axel sits on a chair near the couch.

"So Manny…you have a room for us to sleep in? Me, Axel and Marry and tired out" Dante asked, yawning then falling asleep.

"Well….Dante can sleep in the guest room with you Marry. Since I can tell you two are couples….Axel….you can…sleep on the pull out bed on the couch." Manny pulls a lever on the side of the couch and the beds pops out, flinging Dante off the couch and smacking the wall.

"Ouch….hope Dante is okay….if not….then he's going to be pissed off…at you Manny" Mary pointed at Manny.

"Yall can kick each other's ass tomorrow. For now, let's get to bed. I'll sleep here" Michael told everyone and sat down on the couch. Placing his blade on the side and his gun holster around the head post of the chair.

"Listen Manny, I know what you're about to ask me and the answer you seek shall be revealed….all in due time" Michael spoke in a calm tone with his eyes closed and head lied back on the head rest of the chair "But! Since time is against up, you will know now. I'm here seeking your help as the mighty el Tigre. There's a man I've versus, we've all versus.

He goes by the name of Knightmare. _**He's **_named that because he's a being so monstrous, it's a nightmare no one should face. Or fear. I've hunted this man because he's killed for hi pleasure with companions of his. We don't know their names but we call then Yin and Yang because they represent Balance and they'll reminders of symbols." Michael finished speaking then he leaves his eyes closed

"It's best if we get some sleep for now. It's been a long day for all of us" Axel spoke to everyone then fell on the bed sleeping. Manny walking into his room with Frida in the living room with Axel and Michael

"Frida, where you sleeping at?" Axel ask Frida when he took off his boots and coat in a happy tone.

"Umm……my house is quiet a few miles from here and its too late to walk over there…so I guess I'll sleep with Manny." Frida replied back to Axel then Dante quotes from the other room "make sure he uses a condom! Or its gonna hurt in 9 months when you bare his child!"

"AY DOIS MIO!! Nooooo! Not like that cochino! I'm just going to sleep in his room!" Frida yelled at Dante then walked off into Manny's room.

Outside of the house, Thee three figures were spying on everyone. One of the figures focused mostly on Frida then smirked, knowing how she can be used for their advantage for what they have in shock for everyone….

_Author's note_

_Well I hope yall enjoy my fic now because I spent a lot of time on it. Like all of January through February 7__th__ night. _

_By the way, I'm going to try and post the next chapter for "The Duel for Manny's love" sometime before Valentines and a new chapter for "Hero", so please be pertinent everyone and please review for this. Thanks everyone and I'm not if its Ay dos Mio or Ay dios mio_

_Well later readers! I'm out! _

_Ay dois Mio - Oh my god_

_Cochino – nasty boy_


	2. Chapter 2

Miracle City's Destruction

Chapter 2

As the sun had set in the morning of the dangerous yet beautiful and rarely peaceful city. Wakening the civilians and alike showing them the day is beginning.

In the Rivera household, the young Rivera was asleep in his room. Lying in his bed in the shape of a Tiger. Manny roused from his bed, sitting on the side and stretching. Rubbing his eyes as he waited for his sight to return for him as sat there starring into nothing.

As Manny got out of his bed, he had tripped on a pair goggles and his face landing on pair of black boots with white red stripped knee length socks.

"Huh? Black combat boots and stripped knee length socks? Whose the are these?" Manny observed them. looking upon the goggles he tripped on and seeing they were a familiar. Pulling the clues together, realizing they… were  
"These are Frida's!" Manny panicky looked for the remains of her clothing. As Manny search, he faintly heard snoring.

In his bed, lied Frida vast asleep in a White Shirt and some shorts. Manny signed in relief knowing she was still dressed then thought of a pleasurable thought, looking at Frida, but deposed of his thoughts and walked out of his room and into the bathroom, preparing for day. Manny walked down stairs to the kitchen, grapping a bite to eat. As Manny ate his breakfast, he saw a note for him on the kitchen Table.

_~Manny_

_ Meet me in your house gym at  
__Be there or regret it._

___~Michael_

Manny read the note confused as he wondered what Michael had to show him and what he had to ask. Doing what the note Michael left, Manny walking down into the gym, he saw sitting in the center of the room with his sword and gun lying on the ground in front of him. He wore a sleeveless muscle shirt, with his pants from yesterday w/ his boots on as well. From the looks of it, Michael was mediating. Manny deviously smiled, walked over to Michael and was about to grasp his sword when Michael suddenly grasped Manny's arm.

"I'm mediating, not sleeping boy. There's a difference and don't ever try to touch my sword ever again. _**EVER!**_" Michael yelled at Manny, releasing his arm and throwing him back. "You're also late. But I guess it doesn't matter to you. Here's my first question. Do you know how to fight well?"

"Yes. If I didn't know how to fight, I would be covered in scars and bruises and known by everyone there at the Hospital.." Manny rolled his eyes

"fine….I'll find out in a minute anyways. Second question. Are you a hero, Villain or Anti-Hero or Anti-Villain?

"I'm neither. I've haven't decided yet."

"Find then. All my other questions. Let's just find out now. Turn into El Tigre and Fight me." Michael said, standing up and tossing sword aside.

"Fight you bare handed? I don't want to hurt you Michael. Or kill you that is"

"Believe me boy…" Michael said, setting himself up in an stance"you won't." Michael spoke his last words before vanishing.

Manny was stunned. He look fragrantly around for Michael to see where he vanished to. but all he heard were whips sounds, and faint appears in places around Manny. Quickly, He turned into El Tigre. Finally appeared behind Manny and thrust punched him from behind sending him forward but sprinted in front of him, reversed-round housed kicked him in the other direction. Fixing his stance in mid-air, Manny landed back on his feet but was knocked back down when Michael punched him in the face knocking him off thee ground, wrapping his fingers around Manny's leg and spinning in a 360 degree turn repeatedly then releasing his body. fling into the wall, Manny imprinted his whole body in the wall. Manny pulled his head out of the wall Look at up and saw Michael charging at him.

Manny caught Micheal's fist as it lied inches from his face.

"Quick reflexes. Useful…if knowing how to fully use it. but you still have much to learn. Having quick reflexes is what kept you alive." Michael said then grapping Manny's face with his other hand and ripping his entire body out of the wall and slamming it on the ground with Manny yelling out in pain and gasping for air.

Michael turned around quickly, raised his right leg and slammed it down towards Manny's head. Catching it with his hand, Manny punched Michael in the groin, yanked him towards the ground, jumped back up to his feet then grabbed Michael shirt and lifted him up and started to beat him in the face.

"I see…you fight like a hero, But you think like a villain. Your fighting is very Sloppy but interesting combat style. An Original fighting style actually.  
So I see now." Michael looked at Manny then sat back on the ground. Giving him a thumbs up. "That's impressive. You're one of the only 2 people that I know now that can hit me but make it hurt enough to make me bleed. You should proud of yourself you know that boy?"

"WHAT? I don't understand . You wanted me to come down here, ask a few questions then you try kill me and you compliment on me from making you bleed?"

Michael signed in disappointment and lifted himself up. whipped his blood from his mouth and faced Manny "Listen Manny, Remember what I said yesterday of why I'm here and why I need your help?"

"No. you didn't tell me. Last night, I just went straight to bed"

"Then I must of told Frida. I'm seeking your help cause I know he'll be coming after you and your family and everyone connected to you in this city. There's something attracting him here. _Knightmare_ is his name. He's been targeting certain places that have been suspious of chaotic activity. He's a well..." Michael rubs the back of his head. "Whatever the item is. He takes it. He's a collector of certain items. After taking what he wants. He murders the person he's taken from and everyone connected to him. After taking, He experiments with them, fusing and putting them against one another. He's become more powerful, learn more about the suspicious items he's stolen. He's taken a holy cross that's said to be blessed by god himself. Iron Greaves since Iron fends off evil. A lucky ring imported from Scotland. A glove with Talons on bolted onto them. A telekinesis shield Generator...he's struggling to figure it out though. diamond heart, worth quiet some money in it's weight. Eagle eye glasses. Then finally there's my sword and...something else he wants that's mine" Michael looked the other way, glaring at the wall.

"So he's here to take my belt, my grandpapai's sombrero and my father's bronze boots? Then how am I even a post to take him on then?" Manny yelled, throwing his arms in the air.

"I'll tell you more about him soon but it's best to but told another time. Now get going upstairs. Otherwise you'll be late for sch-." Michael was interrupted by Manny, who ran up stairs quickly yelling "SHIT!".

Manny ran into his room, waking up Frida or just throwing cold water on her with her reacting by slapping Manny then both fragrantly running down the stairs. They ran out the front doors of the building to see Michael waiting downstairs across from them on his motorcycle.

"You should take the elevator. It's more quicker."

Michael leaned on his Motorcycle as the 2 friends ran off to their school. Michael glared at the two from afar. As they faded from his sight into the distance. The sun blazing upon them and blurred Micheal's eye. causing them to tear up. wiping his eyes, Michael looks the other way and sees a big dark figure with a blunt object in his right arm as it was huge. blinking his eyes, The figure vanishes.

"He's finally here..." Michael whispered to himself then getting upon his vehicle and riding off towards Manny and Frida.


End file.
